Paige Alone
by payl
Summary: Paige fic. Phoebe and Piper get captured by demons and its only a matter of time before they die, will Paige get there in time? or will her sisters deminish, along with their unborn baby? come find out!! *please read! its really good despite my summary!*
1. Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This story is totally fictional.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hey Phoebe, can I borrow your dress for my date tonight?" Paige asked her sister.  
  
"Yeah sure, but if you get it dirty I'll kill you," Phoebe joked.  
  
"Where are you goin tonight?" Piper asked walking into Phoebes room. "I've got a date!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Ooooooh with who?" Piper and Phoebe teased.  
  
"Some guy I met at the mall," Paige said, rolling over the bed and standing up.  
  
"Well then you have fun on your date," Piper said leaving the room to go down to the kitchen to start dinner for the others.  
  
*****  
  
That evening, Paige went out for dinner at a fancy restaurant a few miles away from home. Her and her date had a great time eating and talking about their lives (excluding the fact that Paige and her sisters we're witches that fought demons).  
  
After an incredible dinner, Paige's date drove her home. Pulling into the driveway, she noticed there weren't any lights on in the house. She just figured they all went out for awhile, and kissed her date on the cheek, then she walked up to the house and went inside, wondering why the door was unlocked if there was nobody home.  
  
The house was a disaster! "Pipers cooking must have been a blast." Paige thought to herself chuckling. Walking into the kitchen, she smelt something very burnt. Looking into the oven, she saw what looked like ashes. Opening up the oven, she had to jump back to get away from the heat that escaped. After the heat cleared some, she grabbed the oven mitts, and reached into the oven and pulled out what was left of an overly cooked roast.  
  
"Ooook. what the hell is going on here?" Paige asked herself, knowing Piper would never ruin a meal. By this time Paige was starting to get really worried.  
  
Paige decided to look upstairs for some sort of explanation as to what the hell was going on there.  
  
"HELLO?!" Paige shouted running up the stairs and turning on the lights. "Piper? Phoebe? Leeeeeooooooo???" There was no answer, and Leo didn't appear anywhere. Really scared now, she ran up to the attic, where she found Leo laying on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Oh god Leo! What happened?" Paige asked turning on the lights and running over to Leo.  
  
"Ugh. Paige is that you?" Leo asked weakly waking up.  
  
"Yeah," Paige replied bending down and helping Leo up. "What happened here?"  
  
"A demon attacked, and they. they got Piper and Phoebe!" Leo said looking very worried.  
  
"Oh no. no this can't be happening!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review! All criticism is welcome, and all comments will be appreciated. Thanx! I should have the next chapter up in a week or so, depending on school work. 


	2. Disappointments

Chapter 2  
  
"Ugh. where am I?" Phoebe asked, slowly rising from the ground.  
  
"I wish I knew," Piper frowned up from the corner of the room. "All I know is that this place gives me the creeps."  
  
"This place looks like hell." Phoebe stated, looking at her surroundings. It looked like they were in some kind of cage. There was water on the floor, and the sound of dripping water surrounded them. "Is there any way out?" she asked Piper.  
  
"Not from what I can see. Up there is some kind of demonic bars that are impossible to pass," she replied.  
  
"What about our powers?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"They were bound! We're totally useless!" Piper cried. "Do you have your powers?"  
  
"Um." Phoebe tried to levitate, but nothing happened. Furious, she jumped into the air trying again, but she just fell flat on the floor, scraping her hands and knees on the rough surface.  
  
"I'll have to take that as a no," Piper said flatly, standing up. "What happened to Paige? Do you think she's okay?"  
  
"I'm still not sure what happened to us," Phoebe replied. "I remember being in the kitchen and hearing an explosion upstairs. Then we ran up to see what happened and then that's all that I remember."  
  
"I remember seeing about 10 demons before going unconscious," Piper muttered. "What kinds of demons have that power?"  
  
"What ever they are. lets hope Paige is okay," Phoebe said with worry.  
  
********  
"You mean to tell me you can't sense them anywhere?" Paige demanded at Leo. "They must not be here any more," Leo stated. "The demons must have taken them down to the underworld."  
  
"Ugh!" Paige exclaimed. "This is not good. so what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to go ask the elders what they think, you go look in the book of shadows for anything," Leo told her.  
  
"But what am I supposed to look for?!" Paige demanded, but Leo already had the blue lights swirling around him and disappeared before he could answer.  
  
"Great. just great!" Paige exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "What am I supposed to do if those demons come back for me once they realize they've only got two of us?"  
  
Paige went over to the book of shadows and started to flip through the pages, not even knowing what it was she was looking for. Then, she heard a faint thump downstairs. "Oh great, great!" she muttered for herself, getting her guard up and slowly walking towards the door. "They've come for me already."  
  
Slowly and cautiously working her way down stairs, Paige looked for any thing out of the ordinary in the wrecked home. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught something creeping into the kitchen. Aha, gotcha! Paige thought to herself. Then, eyeing a vase on the floor, she whispered "Vase!" and orbed it into the back of the intruder's head.  
  
After hearing a soft 'clunk' Paige quietly tiptoed down the stairs, to see who was there. Peeking around the corner, she saw probably one of the ugliest demons she'd ever fought. It was lying on the floor holding its head. The demon was about 5'7, with yellow skin and red stripes through it. It was all wrinkly, and its eyes were big and black, and he had fangs sticking out of its mouth.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTERS?" she yelled at the beast.  
  
"The same thing I'm going to do to you bitch!" it yelled back at her, and with that it jumped up and lunged at her.  
  
---------------  
  
I really hope you like this chapter. Please reviews this if you read it I would really appreciate it. If I don't get many reviews I might not continue the story. I want all types of criticism, good or bad. I appreciate it all. Thanx! 


	3. Fighting

Chapter three  
  
"How are you going to get me from over there?" Paige laughed as the blue lights cleared up from around her.  
  
"Oooh we've got a clever witch here," the demon said with a smirk. "No worries." Then he clapped his hands two times and 2 more demons that looked like miniatures of the first appeared beside Paige. "Get her my sons!" the demon growled at them.  
  
"Aieee!" Paige shouted as the two miniatures ran at her. What to do? Paige thought to herself. Just as the miniature demons were right beside her, an evil grin crept over her face. "DEMONS!" she shouted, and the two demons disappeared in a blue swirling light, and reappeared flying towards the bigger demon.  
  
"OOF!" the demon and its two minions fell flat to the floor as the two smaller ones crashed into it.  
  
"HA!" Paige laughed. "Who's laughing now?"  
  
Just then the demons started to get up, so Paige decided it would be a good time to leave. So she orbed herself upstairs to the attic, and running across the room, she grabbed the Book of Shadows, and orbed herself and the book out of the attic and into her car.  
  
Paige knew she wasn't supposed to take the Book of Shadows out of the house, but how could she find a vanquishing spell when there were three demons in the house and she was there alone to fight them off?  
  
"Crap," Paige said to herself reaching to turn the ignition of the car. "Keys!" she shouted, and the keys to her car appeared in her hand. "Alright! We're out of here. I just hope Phoebe and Piper don't come back to find the Book missing."  
  
**********  
  
"Piper, I'm really starting to worry about Paige," Phoebe said to Piper, who was pacing across the cave that they were in. "She's out there all alone, and I mean, god knows what's happening to her."  
  
"I know," Piper said biting her lip and slowing her pace. "It's all I can think about."  
  
"So are you sure our powers are gone?" Phoebe asked. "There's not even a small bit of them?"  
  
"Not from what I can see." Piper trailed off. Just then, Piper heard movement out side of the cave they were in. Piper turned around and ran towards the bars. "Paige?" she shouted hoping it was her sister coming to rescue them.  
  
"Is that the name of that bitch witch?" an ugly yellow demon hissed, coming out from the darkness for Piper and Phoebe to see.  
  
"IF YOU HURT PAIGE I SWEAR ILL VANQUISH YOUR DEMON ASS!" Piper yelled at him, and she ran up and grabbed the bars. The second the touched them, she was sent flying backwards, and hit the ground with a huge thud.  
  
"PIPER!" Phoebe shouted as she jumped up and ran to see what happened. She knelt down beside her and rubbed her head. "Are you alright honey?"  
  
"Ugh." Piper moaned, rolling her head then going unconscious. Holding her sister, Phoebe looked up at the bars to see the demon laughing. Laughing at the pain of her sister. "What did you do to her?!" Phoebe spat at it.  
  
"I didn't do a thing to her," the demon laughed. "She did this all to herself."  
  
"Why you." Phoebe glared at the demon, then setting Piper down gently, she at the demon. She put out her hands to grab the demonic bars, and the second she touched them, she was hurled backwards through the air and landed beside Piper, going unconscious as well.  
  
"Hahahahaha," the demon laughed as he walked away. "Stupid witches."  
---------------------------------  
Hey people I really hope that you like this chapter. I'm trying to make it as creative as possible. If you have any ideas at all, please review.. REVIEW!!!! 


	4. The demon

Chapter four  
  
"Okay... now where am I going?" Paige asked herself driving around town. She had no ideas where she should take the Book of Shadows to find that demon. So driving for awhile, she finally found a dark alley where it would be safe and private for her.  
  
"Now..." she thought to herself. "How will I read this." Paige knew that she couldnt turn on the dome light in her car, because that would attract a person's attention. Then, she remembered where she saw a flash light at the house, and praying it would work, she imagined it in her mind and said "flash light!" and in a second, it appeared in blue swirling lights in her hands.  
  
"Wow... that was great!" Paige said realizing she could actually do that. And then, keeping the book and light down low so it wasnt to bright to outside people, she started flipping through the pages hoping to find the demon and what it was.  
  
After flipping through the book for awhile, she finally found the demon. The book said that the demons name was Palocus. It said he was a demon that captured witches and hid them in the underworld im a cave that they can't get out of or use magic in.  
  
"Oh no!" Paige exclaimed. "They don't have their powers? Oh my god what will they do they must feel helpless! Oh now im going to vanquish his ass for sure now."  
  
Paige kept on reading, down to the vanquishing spell. The spell went:  
  
Now its time for you to go, you are messing up our flow, after you caused all this ruckus, its time to vanqish you palacus!  
  
She pulled a piece of paper out of the dash in her car and copied this down, but for now it was useless, because she needed the power of three.  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" she asked herself. "LEO!" she called, and a few seconds later Leo appeared beside her.  
  
"Are you alright Paige?" Leo asked. "And why are you in a dark alley with the Book of Shadows? You know that that's not supposed to leave the house!"  
  
"What was i supposed to do? Leave it there with a demon while i left to save myself and most likely my sisters?"  
  
"Oh Paige what happened?" Leo asked with concern, shifting in the car seat, since he didn't land in there all that greatly.  
  
"Oh the demon that got Phoebe and Piper... well i thik it was the one, is this him?" Paige asked Leo showing him the book and the picture.  
  
"Yup that's him."  
  
"Ok, so the demon that got Piper and Phoebe attacked me at the house, and i had no other things to do except to leave. So i took the book so that i would have an idea at how to get rid of him." Paige then went on to explain what happened to her when he came, and what the book said on him.  
  
"Oh god..." he said. "I'm sure that Phoebe and Piper are finding out some way to help themselves, they're smart."  
  
"Well, i sure hope so..." Paige said with a far off look.  
  
But, they had no idea how far off the truth they were.  
  
---------------  
  
Sorry for not making this chapter all that long, but I've been kind of busy lately. I'm going to try getting the next chapter up in a few days or so. Please... PLEASE review, wether u like it or not, tell me everything, PLEASE! thanx. 


	5. Departure

Sorry it took so long to update, I got lots of homework on the go **gags** but I'll get to another chapter ASAP I swear. Meanwhile, I hope you like this one. Oh and keep in mind that Piper is pregnant with the baby still in this.  
  
Chapter five  
  
"Ugh. what happened?" Piper said holding her head as she awoke, and slowly rose from the hard ground. Looking to her side, she saw Phoebe lying there. "Oh Phoebe? Honey are you okay?" She scooted over to her and moved Phoebes hair out of her face.  
  
"Piper? Is that you?" Phoebe said slowly coming to. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it had something to do with those damned bars. I'd advise you not to touch them again," Piper advised, staring at them with a cursed look. "OoOoOoO if only I had my powers, those bars would be blown to smithereens!"  
  
"Now, Piper, honey, calm down," Phoebe said looking at her with concern. "You don't want to hurt my darling nephew or niece now would you?" Phoebe then reached over and pats Piper on the stomach.  
  
"Oh my god that's it!" Piper said. "My baby! I'll bet you that he still has his powers. That strong, mischievous child of mine. Now. how do we tap into that power?"  
  
"Well. you're the one carrying it, not me. So what that means is that you have power and. well I don't. Right now Piper, you're our only chance."  
  
"Well that's very untrue, we still have Paige as well," Piper said giving credit to her youngest sister. "We can count on her to save us as well if we can't find our way out of here."  
  
"That's right," Phoebe said. "And don't forget your charming husband."  
  
"Please say that they're both okay."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Is it safe?" Paige asked Leo as they crept back into their house.  
  
"Well, so far so good," Leo said looking around the house. "Piper's going to have a fit though once she sees this mess."  
  
"You've got that right," Paige said biting her lip. "Okay so let's get down to business." Paige walked carefully through the house up to the attic with the Book of Shadows, half expecting a demon to jump out at her and attack her.  
  
"So what's our plan exactly?" Leo asked Paige again.  
  
"I. don't know yet," she said staring off into space. "I thought you'd have one by now."  
  
"Great. we're plan less? Come on Paige their lives are counting on us. And the life of my baby and your nephew or niece."  
  
"I know I know." she said thinking hard for something she could do. But no other idea came into mind other than going to the underworld and searching for them. "Leo. how about you go ask the elders what they think, and how they might go about finding them. Then, I'll orb. er. I mean look through the Book of Shadows for something I might have missed."  
  
"Okay Paige, but don't do anything I wouldn't approve of while I'm gone you got it?" He said glaring at her.  
  
"I wont Leo, what do you think I'm going to do? Orb to the underworld and get caught myself? Yeah right! I'm not that stupid," Paige said, crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back soon. DON'T go anywhere." And with that, Leo disappeared in a blue/white swirling light.  
  
"Oh I'm not going anywhere. far," Paige chuckled evilly to herself as the same blue/white lights started to surround her. "Just to save my sisters." She said to the walls before she disappeared.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I hope that you liked this chapter. I did. Please, if you read and like. or even if you didn't like, please PLEASE review this, or I might be forced to cut this shorter than I intended. 


	6. The underworld

Chapter Six  
  
"Ask the elders. right, like they ever help us," Paige rolled her eyes as she appeared in a very unfamiliar place. "All they like to do is confuse us with unneeded information mostly."  
  
Paige walked around the new territory. She knew she shouldn't have orbed down to the underworld, but what was she to do? Let her sisters rot down there? Yeah right! She was taking matters into her own hands. She was never one for being calmed cool and relaxed.  
  
"Now. how am I suppose to find them now that I'm here?" she asked herself wondering around praying that a demon wouldn't show up. "You'd better lose yourself in the music." Paige quietly sang to herself to keep the paranoia from kicking in.  
  
"Oh who might you be?" said a voice from behind. "That witch perhaps?"  
  
"Wh. ah!" Paige screamed as she turned around just in time to see a demon with an energy ball in hand. "Oh, wait, that scream was so unnecessary." Paige stated blankly and whispered "energy ball."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well take this bitch and keep your mouth shut," said the demon as he brought his arm back and swung it forward as if throwing something. When nothing left his hand, he looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Looking for this?" Paige asked with an evil look in her eyes as she threw the energy ball at the demon.  
  
"Damn you witches," was the last thing it said before the energy ball hit him and he blew up, bits of the demon flying everywhere.  
  
"What was that?" "Who's down here?" "What's going on?" Paige heard a crowd of people talking and running towards her.  
  
"Time to fly," Paige laughed at her success and orbed away somewhere else in the under world.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Piper was pacing back and forth again in their small dimly light cave. "Phoebe I'm going to die of boredom down here. I feel so powerless!"  
  
"Piper, honey, we are powerless. Just sit down here and wait for someone to save us. or let us die one or the other," Phoebe glanced up from where she was sitting on the ground, even though it was very uncomfortable. She was starting to lose hope in someone saving them, it had been probably a day that they'd been down there.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper screamed. "Don't you dare get the idea that we're going to die. I for one am not going to die down here. We may be powerless, but what about my baby? This room may block magic, but this baby has powers that give us a new surprise every day. All I have to do is try to figure out what to do to get them to work. Now let me concentrate."  
  
"Okay whatever Piper," Phoebe said. "I really don't see anyway of getting out of here."  
  
"Okay what's gotten into you Phoebe? You're not. right, if that seems possible," Piper stated with a far off look.  
  
"I don't feel right either," Phoebe gazed straight ahead. "I think there's another power working in here Piper. Not just our being trapped. I can almost sense it. Another form of evil lingering over us." She glanced up at the top of the cave.  
  
"What are you talking about Phoebe?" Piper asked with concern and came over beside her sister, sat down and looked into her eyes. Piper thought her sisters eyes looked empty.  
  
"Piper. what would you say if." Phoebe trailed off.  
  
"What?! What is it Phoebe?" Piper asked. Her sister started to look different in a whole new way.  
  
"See, that's the thing Piper, I'm not."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Paige?" Leo yelled through the house running down the stairs. "Where are you?"  
  
Leo had just gotten back from the elders, who had very important information to give Phoebe. They had said that the demon Palacus was a demon different from the rest. He would trap witches alone with a demon or two, who pretend to be another trapped person. Most of the demons that were in the cave with the witch were shape shifters, who usually changed their form to someone the witch is familiar or allies with, making them open up and say things that are useful information.  
  
"Paige. where are you?" Leo asked hopelessly. "I swear if you went down there, it wont be the demons you'll be afraid of."  
  
Just then, his thoughts went back to Piper, his beautiful wife. What kind of mess are you in? He thought to himself. Oh my god, if you're trapped in a cave with a demon. thank god that you're invincible. But. where would Phoebe be if she's not with you? Leo tried sensing for the girls, but no go. None of them were up there.  
  
"Time to break the rules, once again." He said as he was engulfed by the blue/white lights and disappeared.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Piper? Paige? Leeeeooooo?" a voice rang through the under world. "Come on someone help me! I'm going to die out here," she said squirming, trying to come free from the ropes tied around her.  
  
"Oh god what's that?" she said squinting into the darkness. A dark figure drew closer to her. "Paige? Piper? Is that you? Please say you're here to save me who ever you are."  
  
At that moment, the figure leapt at her, and, covering her mouth to muffle her screams, untied her and dragged her away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Hehehe the suspense. I'm trying to make this unexpected. I hope I'm doing a good job. Please review this! 


	7. Finding or No?

*hey peeps. I hope you all like how this story's going so far. I'm so bored and hyper right now, so god knows what I'm going to do to this. if you don't think this is good and if you give me a good enough reason, I'll remove the chapter and start a new one. or fix it in the next one. lol ok enjoy.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Ugh. uh mmmm," the woman was squirming trying to get away from her attacker. Then, she worked the hand into her mouth, and bit down hard.  
  
In pain, the attacker let go of her mouth, and she took her attacker and threw her on the ground.  
  
"Ow, Phoebe! Do you mind? I was trying to save you," Paige said grabbing her head in pain.  
  
"Oh my god Paige I'm so sorry!" Phoebe said to her sister who she had just thrown on the ground. She bent down to help her sister up.  
  
"God remind me next time not to try saving you," Paige said getting up off the ground.  
  
"Well what was I suppose to do? Let what I thought to be a demon take me away and kill me?" Phoebe asked. "Maybe some people, but I for one am not one for that type of thing."  
  
"Sorry." Paige mumbled. "I'll try warning you next time. So, where's Piper Phoebe?"  
  
"Piper? I thought she was with you!" Phoebe started to get all shaky. "But Piper's going to be okay, she's invincible right?"  
  
"Yeah you're right come on let's get you out of here," Paige said with a far off look.  
  
"Yeah, Paige we have to save Piper," Phoebe stated. "Come on Paige orb me to the house so we can look through the Book. I wanna kill this damn demon that attacked us."  
  
"Uh. well." Paige started.  
  
"Come on Paige orb me to the house."  
  
"But. we don't have to go to the house," Paige said looking away from her sister.  
  
"Paige what are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Uh. nothing," Paige rambled. "I mean, I've already read up on this demon."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah, he's strong, we shouldn't go back to the house, he might be there waiting for us again,"  
  
"But he might be down here," Phoebe was getting confused.  
  
"No! I mean. no we're safer down here," Paige said trying to sound calm.  
  
"Okay. what ever Paige. Come on then if we're going to stay down here we might as well look for Piper."  
  
"Yes. look for Piper, that's a good idea," Paige said with a small smile creeping over her face.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Phoebe said grabbing Paige's hand. "Uh!"  
  
"Phoebe, are you okay?" Paige asked her.  
  
Phoebe didn't move or say anything for a second or two, then, she snapped out of it, looked at her sister, and hate crept over her face. "So that's how you're going to play it," she whispered to herself.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"What are you talking about Phoebe?" Piper asked her sister who was still sitting calmly in the corner.  
  
"I'm not Phoebe!" she said jumping up and grabbing Piper by the neck up against the wall. "See... I'm one of those people you never want to meet."  
  
"L-let m-m-me go!" Piper gagged. "You. you c-can't kill me!"  
  
"See, that's what you think," said the demon poser who changed back into her demon form. Then, a small dagger appeared in her hands. "Hm... Should I kill you along with your baby? Or just you? With your baby? Okay that's what we're talking about!"  
  
"Let me g-go bitch!" Piper spat.  
  
"In just ooonnnneeeee second," she said, and pulled her arm back, and shoved the dagger towards Piper's stomach.  
  
"NO!" was the last thing Piper could say before everything went black.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Where am I going?" Paige asked herself as she was wondering around aimlessly in the underworld. "This could take days to find them down here. Why didn't I try scrying first?"  
  
"What are you talking about it could take days?" Paige heard a voice from around the corner.  
  
"Piper? Is that you?" running up to the corner, she saw her sister standing there. "Piper! It is you!"  
  
"Paige thank god you came to find me-I mean us!" Piper gushed. She ran over to her sister and gave her a hug.  
  
"No problem Pipes!" Paige said hugging her back. "The demon didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"Demon? Oh right the demon! No I'm fine I blew him up right on the spot. Weak guy I don't even know how he captured us," Piper said, talking as if she drank a couple hundred cups of coffee.  
  
"Piper, are you sure you're okay?" Paige asked her sister who seemed to be just a little bit off.  
  
"Yes of course I'm fine silly!" Piper said almost floating. "Come lets go find our sisters!"  
  
"Sisters?" Paige said stressing the s at the end. "Piper I'm not sure what happened but... ah Piper look out demon! Blow it up!"  
  
Looking up, Piper saw a demon coming at her, energy ball in hand. "Blow it up.. right.. uh." Just then, the demon threw the energy ball at them, and throwing her hands up to shield her face, it hit Piper and sent her flying across the room.  
  
"Piper!" Paige said running over to her sister who was unconscious on the floor. Looking up, she saw the demon with another energy ball in hand, ready to throw it at her. "ENERGY BALL!" Paige roared, and the ball disappeared from his hand and reappeared in Paige's. With that, she drew her hand back and threw it at him. It hit him full force, sent him flying backwards, and when he hit the ground he disappeared in a bright flame.  
  
"Oh god Piper are you alright?" She said looking back at her sister.  
  
"Uh.. yeah I'm fine," she said waking up from her knock to the head.  
  
"Why didn't you blow the demon up?" Paige asked with concern.  
  
"I.. don't know! My powers just gave out on me!" she said looking around the room.  
  
"Okay well that is a possibility since the demon blocks powers some how. But why didn't your baby save you from the energy ball?" Paige asked, knowing that with her baby, Piper was invincible.  
  
"Maybe he blocks my baby's power too?" Piper suggested.  
  
"No," Paige said backing up. "I don't think that's possible. You didn't even attempt to blow him up. Piper, what's wrong with you?"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Paige, Piper, Phoebe? Are any of you guys down here? Can you hear me?" Leo called through the underworld. "Come on where are you?"  
  
"Leoo!" someone called through the underworld.  
  
"Piper!" Leo yelled as he ran through the winding paths looking for the source of the call.  
  
"Leo!"  
  
"I'm coming guys!" he huffed as he ran continuously. Finally he came to a big open space where he saw Piper Phoebe and Paige backed up in a corner surrounded by demons.  
  
"Oh no! Paige orb them out!" Leo yelled across the room. "Piper blow them up! Do something you guys!"  
  
"Ah!" Phoebe screamed as an energy ball just missed her. "Leo! Save us get us out of here!"  
  
"Ugh I'm coming you guys!" and with that, he ran across the room, dove between the demons, grabbed the girls and orbed. Just before the last lights disappeared, an evil giggle rang out through the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
evil laugh hehehe I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. I hope this keeps you interested in what's going to happen next. Please, feel free to leave me helpful reviews with good criticism. Or just give me your opinion. Everything is welcome thanks! 


End file.
